folditfandomcom_de-20200215-history
CASP
"'''CASP' (Critical Assessment of Techniques for Protein Structure Prediction; dt.: kritische Überprüfung von Techniken zur Vorhersage von Proteinstrukturen) ist ein seit 1994 zweijährig stattfindendes Gemeinschaftsexperiment (häufig auch als Wettbewerb bezeichnet),....'' CASP bietet Forschergruppen die Möglichkeit, die Qualität ihrer Methoden zur Vorhersage von Proteinstrukturen ausgehend von der Primärstruktur zu testen und sich einen Überblick über den aktuellen Stand auf diesem Forschungsgebiet zu verschaffen. Dazu werden noch nicht veröffentlichte Proteinstrukturen als Vorgabe für die Berechnungen verwendet und die Ergebnisse der Berechnungen dann mit experimentellen Laborergebnissen verglichen." (Auszug aus dem deutschen Wikipedia-Artikel) Mini-CASP Bei Mini-CASP-Puzzlen wird die Tertiärstruktur, die während der Laufzeit der einzelnen Puzzle noch unbekannt ist, schon kurz nach Beendigung bekanntgegeben. Sie haben mit dem CASP-Wettbewerb nichts zu tun, werden aber vom Foldit-Team und den Spielern dazu genutzt, sich auf ihn vorzubereiten. CASP8 Foldit war das erste Mal (allerdings nur als Teil des BakerLab-Teams) beim achten Wettbewerb (CASP8) vertreten, welcher 2008 stattfand. Zur Vorbereitung wurden von den Spielern alte CASP7-Proteine gefaltet und die Ergebnisse von den Entwicklern mit den veröffentlichten Strukturen verglichen. Einige Tage nach dem Start von CASP8http://www.predictioncenter.org/news.cgi#15 wurde gerade einmal die erste offene Betaversion von Foldit veröffentlicht.http://fold.it/portal/node/165875 Die Spieler und Entwickler haben dann einen Monat lang trainiert und das Programm weiterentwickelt, bevor sie sich an ihrem ersten CASP8-Puzzle versuchten.http://fold.it/portal/node/273682 Aufgrund dessen haben sie sich auch nur an relativ wenigen Targets des Wettbewerbs beteiligt. Trotz dieser Handicaps waren einige Plätze in den Top 3 und sogar ein Sieg die sehr guten Ergebnisse. Insgesamt waren die Foldit-Spieler genauso gut wie die Experten mit all ihren Werkzeugen und besser als alle vollautomatischen Computereinsendungen.http://fold.it/portal/node/729520 CASP9 CASP9 fand vom 3. Mai bis zum 20. August 2010 statt, Ergebnisse werden im November/Dezember 2010 bekanntgegeben.http://predictioncenter.org/casp9/index.cgi#timetable Beim CASP9 trat Foldit erstmals als eigenständiges Team auf.http://fold.it/portal/node/987474 Jedes Team (in diesem Fall ist das Foldit-Team als Ganzes gemeint, nicht die einzelnen Gruppen innerhalb von Foldit) konnte pro Target bis zu 5 verschiedene Vorhersagen abgeben.http://www.predictioncenter.org/casp9/index.cgi?page=format Das Foldit-Team hat auf jeden Fall die Vorhersage mit dem höchsten Score eingesandt. Es war angedacht, die vier weiteren Einsendungen von den Spielern mittels Solution Voting Puzzles aus mehreren hoch punktenden Vorhersagen auswählen zu lassen.http://fold.it/portal/node/987474 Dies wurde jedoch verworfen. CASP9-Puzzles ∗) AD = Anthropic Dreams, RDF = Richard Dawkins Foundation, VC = Void Crushers, CFC = CharlieFortsConscience GDT-Resultate (Standardpuzzles) T0520 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 70,1 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 78,2 (MULTICOM-NOVEL) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 70.1 - GDT of the best server model: 78.2 (MULTICOM-NOVEL) T0523 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 85,0 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 85,0 (BAKER-ROSETTASERVER) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 85.0 - GDT of the best server model: 85.0 (BAKER-ROSETTASERVER) T0525 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 63,2 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 65,8 (gws) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 63.2 - GDT of the best server model: 65.8 (gws) T0527 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 66,6 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 71,8 (MULTICOM-CONSTRUCT & MULTICOM-NOVEL) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 66.6 - GDT of the best server model: 71.8 (MULTICOM-CONSTRUCT & MULTICOM-NOVEL) T0538 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 80,6 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 94,0 (PconsR) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 80.6 - GDT of the best server model: 94.0 (PconsR) T0553 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 28,4 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 42,4 (Zhang-Server) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 28.4 - GDT of the best server model: 42.4 (Zhang-Server) T0564 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 34,8 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 49,7 (RaptorX-Boost) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 34.8 - GDT of the best server model: 49.7 (RaptorX-Boost) T0566 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 68,8 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 72,7 (PconsD) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 68.8 - GDT of the best server model: 72.7 (PconsD) T0568 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 43,5 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 43,5 (BAKER-ROSETTASERVER) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 43.5 - GDT of the best server model: 43.5 (BAKER-ROSETTASERVER) T0569 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 72,2 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 72,2 (BAKER-ROSETTASERVER) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 72.2 - GDT of the best server model: 72.2 (BAKER-ROSETTASERVER) T0576 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 29,5 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 63,0 (Seok-server) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 29.5 - GDT of the best server model: 63.0 (Seok-server) T0578 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 21,3 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 31,4 (Zhang-Server) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 21.3 - GDT of the best server model: 31.4 (Zhang-Server) T0579 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 66,7 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 67,9 (FFAS03ss) - (Domäne_1: 60 Segmente) GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 56,2 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 66,8 (RaptorX-MSA) - (Domäne_2: 64 Seg.) Die Foldit-Modelle wurden nicht mit den einzelnen Domänen, sondern mit der Gesamtstruktur des Proteins verglichen. Deshalb sind die GDT-Werte nicht mit denen der Servermodelle vergleichbar. GDT of the best Rosetta model: 66.7 - GDT of the best server model: 67.9 (FFAS03ss) - (domain_1: 60 segments) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 56,2 - GDT of the best server model: 66.8 (RaptorX-MSA) - (domain_2: 64 seg.) The Foldit models weren't compared with several domains but with the whole structure of the protein. Therefore the GDT-numbers are not comparable to those of the server models. T0581 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 64,1 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 64,1 (BAKER-ROSETTASERVER) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 64.1 - GDT of the best server model: 64.1 (BAKER-ROSETTASERVER) T0586 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 72,5 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 83,6 (pro-sp3-TASSER) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 72.5 - GDT of the best server model: 83.6 (pro-sp3-TASSER) T0590 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 46,0 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 46,4 (gws) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 46.0 - GDT of the best server model: 46.4 (gws) T0592 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 68,8 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 74,8 (RaptorX-MSA) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 68.8 - GDT of the best server model: 74.8 (RaptorX-MSA) T0594 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 74,5 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 85,2 (MUFOLD-MD) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 74.5 - GDT of the best server model: 85.2 (MUFOLD-MD) T0600 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 76,3 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 81,8 (prdos2) - (Domäne_1: 59 Segmente) GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 86,7 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 88,8 (Zhang-Server & QUARK) - (Domäne_2: 49 Seg.) Die Foldit-Modelle wurden nicht mit den einzelnen Domänen, sondern mit der Gesamtstruktur des Proteins verglichen. Deshalb sind die GDT-Werte nicht mit denen der Servermodelle vergleichbar. GDT of the best Rosetta model: 76.3 - GDT of the best server model: 81.8 (prdos2) - (domain_1: 59 segments) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 86,7 - GDT of the best server model: 88.8 (Zhang-Server & QUARK) - (domain_2: 49 seg.) The Foldit models weren't compared with several domains but with the whole structure of the protein. Therefore the GDT-numbers are not comparable to those of the server models. T0612 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 58,9 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 63,3 (QUARK) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 58.9 - GDT of the best server model: 63.3 (QUARK) T0619 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 88,9 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 88,9 (BAKER-ROSETTASERVER) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 88.9 - GDT of the best server model: 88.9 (BAKER-ROSETTASERVER) T0622 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 66,2 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 67,2 (Zhang-Server) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 66.2 - GDT of the best server model: 67.2 (Zhang-Server) T0624 GDT des besten Rosetta-Modells: 43,8 - GDT des besten Servermodells: 52,2 (RaptorX-MSA) GDT of the best Rosetta model: 43.8 - GDT of the best server model: 52.2 (RaptorX-MSA) ∗) AD = Anthropic Dreams, RDF = Richard Dawkins Foundation, VC = Void Crushers, AHAP = Another Hour Another Point, CFC = CharlieFortsConscience F# = Foldit-Rang (Foldit rank), W# = Weltweiter Rang (world wide rank), M = Modell#, Sb# = Rang auf 'S'olo- bzw. 'E'volver-Scoreboard (ranking on 's'olo or 'e'volver scoreboard) Die GDT-Werte der besten Rosetta- und Servermodelle stammen vom Zhang Lab GDT numbers of the best Rosetta and server models provided by Zhang Lab CASP9-Refinement-Puzzles CASP9-Scoreboards Alle Puzzles Teams Solos ¹) Berücksichtigt wurden nur Teams und Solospieler, die in mindestens einem CASP9-Puzzle unter die besten 5 gekommen sind. There are only teams and solo players on the scoreboards who achieved at least one top5-rank in a CASP9 puzzle. Standardpuzzles Teams Solos ²) Berücksichtigt wurden nur Teams und Solospieler, die in mindestens einem Puzzle unter die besten 5 gekommen sind. Puzzles 1a-37. There are only teams and solo players on the scoreboards who achieved at least one top5-rank in a CASP9 standard-puzzle. Refinement-Puzzles Teams Solos ³) Berücksichtigt wurden nur Teams und Solospieler, die in mindestens einem Puzzle unter die besten 5 gekommen sind. Puzzles R1-R10t. There are only teams and solo players on the scoreboards who achieved at least one top5-rank in a CASP9 refinement puzzle. Literatur bild der wissenschaft Ausgabe: 4/2010, Seite 18 - Formvollendet - Artikel über Proteinstrukturvorhersage und CASP Quellen